


The Christmas Gift

by starrgazzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, F/M, Gift Giving, Pregnancy, Sugary sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgazzer/pseuds/starrgazzer
Summary: A very special gift is given.





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of Voyager Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+Voyager+Fandom).



> The is for the 25 Days of Voyager Collection.
> 
> This was a fun little story that I wrote, and I hope you enjoy it! I must warn you, it is unbetaed, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. <3
> 
> Also, this was posted later than I meant, but better late than not at all, right?

****The Christmas Gift** **

****by: starrgazzer** **

 

 

Opening his eyes for the first time that day, Mike Ayala smiled, realizing what day it was.

“Good morning, my love,” Mike Ayala whispered quietly into his wife's ear.

Grunting and rolling away from her husband, Maria Ayala grumbled and covered her head with the blankets.

“Come on, Maria,” Mike said, pulling the blankets away from Maria.

“I'm tired, and I can't move,” Maria's heavy accent rose up from the bed.

“It's Christmas,” Mike snuggled next to Maria.

“I'm to fat to get out of bed,” Maria's tired voice mumbled from under the blankets.

Chuckling, Mike rubbed his hand up and down Maria's growing belly where their first born was currently growing.

“You're not fat, love. You know that.”

Maria rolled over on her back, peaking out from under the blankets and glared at her husband. “Tell that to my thighs.”

Laughing, Mike grabbed up his wife into a tight hug. “You know I love you no matter what. I don't care if you're fat or covered in goo. I will always love you no matter what.”

Maria's eyes teared up. 'Damn hormones,' she thought as the tears started to spill over onto her cheeks.

“Oh. No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry, love.” Mike wiped the tears away, and gently kissed each cheek.

There was a sudden bump coming from Maria's belly where Mike's hand was sitting. They both looked down, and giggled realizing that it was the baby.

“I think he's telling us it's time to get up and open our gifts,” Mike stated, grinning like an idiot.

“You are hopeless,” Maria rolled her eyes.

“Please?” Mike gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

“Fine, fine,” she gave in and started to untangle from the bedclothes.

Waddling into the living room where the loving couple had put up the yule tree, Maria noticed a very large, pink, and purple box with her name on it in large print.

“What's this?” Maria said, looking at her grinning husband.

“Go on. Open it!” Mike encouraged her.

Excited, Maria tore into the box. Pink ribbon and bows, as well as purple paper flew every direction.

Finally getting down to the box, Maria started opening the flaps, but stopped and stared at her husband when she heard a growling yelp from inside.

Grinning, Maria opened the box the rest of the way and looked inside.

With a high pitched noise, Maria pulled out what was inside the box. “Oh my! Mike! She's beautiful!” she exclaimed as she pulled the dog-like creature of Alfa 177 canine.

Mike came up behind Maria and hugged her. “What are you going to call her?”

Maria thought for a moment. “Chupie. We will call her Chupie.”

“Hello, Chupie, it's nice to meet you,” Mike said to the canine as he took a small paw in his hand and pretended to shake Chupie's hand.

“I love her little bow and everything!” Maria turned towards her husband, and gave him a great big kiss while holding the baby animal between them.

“I didn't get you anything nearly this great,” Maria sounded disappointed.

Looking her in the eyes, Mike stroked Maria' face and said, “You already have,” he said, stroking her very large, growing belly.

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
